


there should be just one safe place

by zombietime



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Genitals, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cockwarming, Cunnilingus, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Unrequited Sheith, Virgin Keith (Voltron), Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 21:33:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19709875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombietime/pseuds/zombietime
Summary: "I'm going to make you feel better," he says, "But you've got to be patient. Can you do that?"Keith nods.--Inspired bythis artworkby Agi 🍆🔥





	there should be just one safe place

The first time Keith goes into heat, he’s at Blades headquarters. He’s just gotten back from a reconnaissance mission so he supposes he should be grateful it didn’t happen any sooner. Kolivan had warned him it could happen at any time, his human genes making things unpredictable. Keith had assumed it would be like human puberty -- a lot of wet dreams and frustrated jerking off. He didn't expect to wake up in the middle of the night, crawling out of his skin with the need to be held down and _claimed_. He finds Kolivan still awake, still working.

"Kolivan," Keith pants. He can barely think, let alone form coherent sentences. "Something's wrong."

Kolivan swivels around in his chair, finds Keith in his t-shirt and sweats, hard-on more than obvious.

"Oh, _Kitten_. Come here," Kolivan says, reaching out a gentle hand. Keith bristles at the pet name. Kolivan only ever uses it when the two of them are alone and he’s never been sure how to feel about it. “We warned you about this."

"I didn't know it would be like this," Keith whines.

Kolivan laughs softly, yanking down Keith's sweats before pulling him into his lap. Keith can’t even find it in himself to be embarrassed at suddenly being half naked. He grinds desperately against Kolivan -- the desire for friction overtakes any nervousness he feels about being this vulnerable in front of the Blade leader. Kolivan’s solid thighs beneath him and strong arms around him is helping, but what Keith really wants is to be _filled_. He’s caught off guard when Kolivan’s hand comes down against his ass. It’s just once, but it’s hard enough to make Keith cry out. 

"I'm going to make you feel better," he says, "But you've got to be patient. Can you do that?"

Keith nods.

"Good. I want you to get your fingers nice and wet and open yourself up."

Keith salivates at the thought. He sucks three fingers into his mouth, running his tongue over  
them until they're messy and slick. He's fingered himself before, late at night in his room, thinking about Shiro asleep one door away. He reaches behind himself and slowly presses two fingers against his hole. His body opens up without complaint, ready and willing.

"That's good, Kitten." He strokes a large hand down Keith's back as Keith fucks down onto his fingers. "Give yourself some more. You can take it."

Keith pulls out his hand long enough to swipe some of the precome from the head of his dick over his slippery fingers before pushing back in. He gasps at the stretch, he's never used four fingers before.

"Are you nice and open for me?" Kolivan asks. 

Keith gives him a hasty nod and Kolivan pushes him back just far enough to get his cock out. It's _huge_ , but Keith doesn't spare a moment's thought for how he's going to take it. He just knows that he wants to. He pushes himself up on his knees and Kolivan guides him into place as he sinks slowly down.

"Stay right like that and it should ease your suffering. When I've finished with my work I'll fuck you properly."

Keith clenched his fists in Kolivan's uniform and wills himself not to move. He listens to the soft sounds of movement as Kolivan taps away on the data screen. With every shift, Keith's body clenches down around him. It takes him several slow and steady breaths to calm himself down.

Keith stays still for what feels ages. He rocks his hips the tiniest bit and his nerve endings light up like fireworks. He moans into Kolivan's chest and repeats the motion more vigorously. Kolivan's hand comes down on his ass again. 

"Don't distract me, Keith. I have work to be done. You don't want me to have to punish you, do you?"

Keith mewls out a no, burying his face in Kolivan's chest again.

"That's a good boy. Just keep my cock nice and warm and I'll reward you for it later."

When Kolivan finally finishes his work, he rubs a hand over Keith's back, warm and soothing and Keith purrs, arching into the touch.

"That's good, Kitten. I'm going to take good care of you."

"Please," Keith moans.

"Get down on your knees," Kolivan says. " _Earn it_."

Keith slowly rises up off of Kolivan's cock, whimpering slightly at the loss when the head pops out of his ass. He settles himself down between Kolivan's legs and the Blade leader looks down at him appraisingly. He shoves his pants down and spreads his knees.

"Lick me open, Keith."

Keith buries his face between Kolivan's thighs, inhaling the deep musk of his scent. He presses his tongue into Kolivan's cunt and a hand comes down to the back of his head, pulling him forward. Kolivan growls his approval as Keith licks into him, fucks him with his tongue.

"That's enough," Kolivan says, his voice deeper with lust. He tugs Keith's head back by his hair. "Are you ready to be filled?"

Keith nods, his face flushed, chin and lips still covered in Kolivan's wetness. Kolivan smiles as he stands, picking Keith up as though he weighs nothing. Keith wraps his arms around Kolivan's neck, his legs around his waist and feels even smaller than usual in his arms. Kolivan presses him up against the nearest wall and slowly pushes his cock back inside him. Keith’s eyes flutter shut, a loud moan slipping out past his lips and soon Kolivan’s large hand is covering his mouth.

"Quiet, Kitten," he murmurs in Keith’s ear. "If you wake the others, they'll all want a turn."

Keith's body clenches around the cock in his ass at the thought of being used by all the Blades. This time he manages to stifles the moan and screws his eyes shut tighter.

"You like that idea, don't you."

Keith nods, Kolivan's hand still clamped over his mouth. Kolivan laughs softly and nuzzles into Keith's hair.

"The first heat is always an intense one. But I need you to be able to walk in the morning."

He takes his hand away and grips Keith by the hip instead.

"Ready?"

"Please," Keith whimpers. "Fuck me."

Kolivan is not gentle. He thrusts into Keith with punishing intensity. Keith covers his mouth with both hands, doing all he can to keep himself quiet. Kolivan is so big, so thick, stretching him to his limits but even as Keith feels tears forming in the corners of his eyes, he feels the itch in his skin begin to dissipate.

"Touch yourself, Kitten," Kolivan growls. "I want to feel you come."

Keith reaches down, the angle awkward, but manages to curl a hand tight around his cock. It only takes a few good pulls before he's gasping and spilling hot over his hand, his body tightening around Kolivan even as he continues to pound into him. Kolivan swears out something in Galra and what sounds like Keith's name. His claws scrape over Keith's ass and Keith cries out, his throat raw.

Kolivan comes inside him in hot pulses, stilling just long enough to catch his breath. There's no afterglow in this situation Keith sumises as Kolivan sets him back down gently and does up his pants. Keith stands on shaky legs, leaning back against the wall for stability as Kolivan returns to his seat. He's still out of breath, come dripping down his thighs, but at least his mind is clear. He walks awkwardly over to his discarded sweat pants and pulls them back on.

"Thank you," he says quietly, not meeting Kolivan's eyes.

"There’s no need to be embarrassed, Keith. We've all been there." Kolivan says, unusual tenderness in his voice. "We take care of our own."

There's a moment of silence and Kolivan turns back to the data screen. Keith starts to head back to the barracks when Kolivan calls his name.

"I'll try to make sure you're back with Voltron for your next heat. I'm sure you'd rather your Black Paladin take care of you."

Keith's face burns at the suggestion.

"It's not -- it's not _like_ that," Keith stammers.

"We've all seen the way you look at him, Keith." Kolivan turns around and meets his eyes. "And I've seen the way he looks at you. I can smell his desire when you're around."

Keith ducks his head, unwilling to believe it, though he knows Kolivan wouldn't lie to him.

"He'd make a fine mate, Keith."

Silence falls between them again and Kolivan turns back to his work. Keith heads to bed, sore but sated and does his best not to let thoughts of Shiro rouse him again. He'll deal with those feelings another time.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [twitter!](https://twitter.com/zombietime_)


End file.
